


You're My Idiot

by huihao_ai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non AU, Too much fluff, im soft for soonhoon in this, ish, soon is adorable, the rest of Seventeen are there too (squint), tsundere!Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huihao_ai/pseuds/huihao_ai
Summary: "You idiot!""I'm sure you're right, but why?"





	You're My Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this:
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B0jq0-7CcAASCnn.png

"Hoonie! Hoonie!" a voice rang out the hallways, excited and loud.

Jihoon rolled his eyes as he heard Soonyoung calling for him. He was in the studio, tinkering on a few bars of the song he's been working on since morning, but sometime after 6pm he opened the door, letting the music from one of their practice rooms across the hall carry through as he brainstormed for lyrics.

The younger members already dragged Seungcheol and Jeonghan out for dinner a few minutes ago, with the rest promising their leader to finish up within the hour.

"Hoonie!" Soonyoung's voice was louder, and nearer, now.

"I'm here," Jihoon called out.

Soonyoung's sweaty but widely-smiling face poked through the door, his eyes brightening when they landed on the younger man who was already packing up his things.

"Let's get dinner!"

"Okay. You don't have to be so excited about it," Jihoon muttered.

"Ah, but I'm having it with you! I rarely see you these past few days," Soonyoung clung to his arm once they exited the room, pouting for effect. Jihoon fought the urge to get away from the other, sweaty arms and all.

"Stupid. I'm working on the album, you know that," Jihoon said, rolling his eyes but the small smile on his lips screamed fond.

"Yeah, but you work too much. The bags on your eyes are getting darker," Soonyoung said.

"Ya!"

"It's okay, Jihoonie, you're still the cutest to me," Soonyoung then turned to him and gave him his famous 10:10 eyesmile.

"Idiot," Jihoon muttered, and Soonyoung smiled widely. That was the closest thing to an endearment he'll ever get from Jihoon.

Jihoon didn't let go when Soonyoung clasped their hands together, though.

*  
_***flashback***_ ** **  
**** "Jihoonie?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I like you. Like, like you. A lot. I really, um, I really like you. In a non-platonic way. I like you."  
"Okay."  
"..."  
"Soonyoung."  
"Yes?"  
"I can hear you being sad."  
"What? Pfff. I'm not. Ha ha. I'm not it's just I don't-"  
"I like you, too."  
"..."  
"..."  
"You do?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"Does that mean I can hug you without you elbowing my ribs now?"  
"... Yep."  
"Does that mean I can hold your hand real tight and you won't get mad at me?"  
"Sure."  
"Does that mean I can kiss you and you won't push me away?"  
"You make me sound like an asshole."  
"..."  
"Okay."

********

****

____

__

*  
They agreed not to tell the others until the preparations for their comeback album were finished. Less distractions for us and the group, they said.

Of course, the others quickly suspected something was amiss.

It was no secret that Jihoon dislikes too much skinship, and Soonyoung was clingy. But Jihoon tolerates him, sometimes. However, it seemed that lately, the two were closer than before.

-

Chan was a constant witness of the classic scene of Soonyoung asking for a little bit of attention and affection from everyone, especially Jihoon, but he thought he'd never see the day when Jihoon, coming from the kitchen in the middle of the night, would give a backhug to Soonyoung who was making him a warm cup of milk (Chan quietly went back to his room, for fear of disturbing the rather intimate moment in front of him. None of the two noticed).

-

Seungcheol, ever the responsible leader who took it upon himself to observe every single one of his members, stumbled upon Jihoon's messy desk in the studio. The two were working on the Hiphop Unit's song one day, and Seungcheol had just finished presenting his lyrics to their producer. Jihoon went to the bathroom for a bit and Seungcheol began arranging the mess of papers on the desk. Most were his notes anyway. However, he saw a lone torn piece of notebook paper at the very bottom with Jihoon's handwriting. Reading through, he saw it was a couple verses and some random words sprawled across the page. Seungcheol thought it was one of Jihoon's discarded ideas for a song, then he saw some familiar descriptions of a person, for whom the verses were apparently written. Then he understood; they were for Soonyoung. He smiled and decided to leave the mess for a while.

-

"Soonyoung-hyung! Someone's calling you," Mingyu called out from the living room. Soonyoung hurriedly picked it from his grasp and went to his room to answer it.

Seokmin, who had his ear to the door the moment it shut behind Soonyoung, shook his head. "I can't hear anything, which is weird. Soonyoung has a loud voice," he grinned at the others. "Maybe he has a special someone!"

"The caller ID was just some heart emojis, no name," Mingyu commented.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Jisoo spoke up quietly. "I'm sure if he really has someone special, he'll tell us."

A few minutes later, Soonyoung walked out of his room with a smile. He noticed the other members looking at him with weird smiles on their faces.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Nothing," Jeonghan said in a singsong voice.

"Where's Jihoon? He said he'd be back by six," Seungcheol looked around.

"Oh, he's on the way now," Soonyoung commented from where he was on the couch, scrolling through cat videos on youtube with Mingyu. He then got up to use the bathroom.

At that moment, Jihoon entered the dorm, taking off his coat and weariedly making his way to the living room.

"I'm home," he mumbled, walking over to the couch.

"Hey, Jihoon, you wouldn't happen to know who Soonyoung's special someone is, would you?" Jeonghan innocently asked from his seat on the floor.

The tumbler that Jihoon had been holding dropped onto the carpet.

"What?" he asked.

Just then, Soonyoung came out from the bathroom.

"Oh, Jihoonie, you're here!" he said, grinning wide.

"You idiot!" Jihoon hissed.

Soonyoung looked lost, opening his mouth with nothing to say.

"Hoonie, I'm sure you're right, but why?"

Jeonghan snorted from the side quietly.

"You told them we're together?! I thought we agreed to keep it secret until the album is done!"

There was an uncomfortable silence. Soonyoung, and probably the rest had their eyes wide open in shock after Jihoon's outburst (except for Jeonghan, who clapped in delight).

"Ha! I knew something was happening between you two. And Soonyoung didn't say anything, Ji. You confirmed everything just now," Jeonghan said, a barely disguised smirk on his lips.

Jihoon and Soonyoung could only blink at each other. Someone cleared their throat and Soonyoung blushed.

"Hoonie, I'm sorry. I should have known something was up when they asked me.." Soonyoung trailed off when Jihoon slowly walked towards him, eyes soft.

"It's okay. Though this was not the ideal way I imagined for us to break the news, I guess now is as good a time as any," Jihoon said softly, holding his hand. Soonyoung's eyes shined and his lips unconsciously formed the widest smile he could because holy shit he's so in love with Jihoon right now.

Their little moment was broken by Mingyu's muffled squealing, and they turned to find him on the couch, giddily looking at them with his fist in his mouth. Jihoon rolled his eyes, but there was still a small smile on his face.

"Congrats hyungs!" he said, voice a little bit loud. The others followed soon after, their voices filling the dorm with "finally!" and "please limit the PDA!" 

**

Later, the two were cuddling on the couch, finishing up a movie.

"Hey, Ji?" Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon hummed in reply.

"Can I call you honey?" he inquired in an extra sweet tone.

"No," Jihoon replied immediately.

"How about sugar?"

"..."

"Sweetiepie?"

"..."

"Cutie?"

"If you don't stop, I'm kicking you off this couch."

"Okay, baby," Soonyoung wrapped his arm around the other, and Jihoon could only smile.

"Idiot," he said fondly as he lay his head on Soonyoung's shoulder. "My idiot," he added quietly.

Soonyoung heard, and he sported a wide smile even as he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> I love fluffy soonhoon :')
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
